Stunning
by natemccizz98
Summary: While spending time at Skyloft's bazaar to rest during his quest, Link has a surprising conversation with Peatrice, the item check lady.


**Hey everyone! Here's another one of my practice kiss scenes! First thing's first, _The Legend of Zelda_ is the creation of Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma, and countless other brilliant minds at Nintendo! Second, as with every story I post, please feel free to leave a comment! They are greatly appreciated!**

**Without further ado, I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

If there was one thing that surprised Link during his mission to rescue Zelda, it was the fact that Skyloft's bazaar was one of the best places for him to relax during the few breaks he took. Not that he'd wanted to take them, of course; originally, he'd been absolutely unrelenting in the search for his friend, but Fi had advised him - or rather, _forced _him - to take short breaks every now and then so that he wouldn't run himself into the ground. He'd found a small area beside the bazaar with benches and tables during one of these breaks. The place was meant for shopkeepers on their lunch breaks, but it was open for anyone, so Link had sat there for a while. As it turned out, the area was incredibly peaceful, even by Skyloft's standards. So he'd made it a habit to visit the small section whenever Fi instructed him to rest for a day.

He was here now, arms folded over the table, head slumped on them, breathing deeply and listening to the sound of the breezes that perpetually swept across the floating island. It was times like this when he felt most at peace.

As much as Link hated to admit it, Fi had been right: he needed this.

"Oh, hi Link," came a rather flustered voice from beside him. Slightly miffed at the interruption to his moment of peace, Link opened his eyes and raised his head.

Peatrice was standing there, a small lunch in hand and a faint blush on her face. "Guess I caught you napping," she said sheepishly. Link didn't mind, though; she was friendly and kind-hearted, and he knew she wouldn't have meant to intrude. He tilted his head at the bench space beside him in offering.

She gave him that delightful smile he'd come to know her for. "Why, thank you sweetie!" she gushed, sitting down next to him. "You know how much I enjoy your company."

"I'm happy to be here for you," Link replied easily. "How are things at the item check?"

Peatrice rolled her eyes and imitated the sound of snoring, which got both of them laughing softly. "Honestly, my dear," she griped, "I don't even know why Dad insists on keeping it open. You're literally the only one who ever comes over!"

Link's eyes widened as they laughed together again. "That's rough," he commented. "How do you manage to stay sane?"

Peatrice popped one of the small berries from her meal into her mouth as she gazed slyly at the knight. "I dream about the day I find the perfect partner," she answered. "Speaking of partners, I heard about what happened to Zelda. It sure is pretty brave of you to go down to the Surface for her."

Link rubbed the back of his head. "It's not _that _big a deal," he said, "I'll be darned if I can't stick up for my friends."

Peatrice cocked her head at him. "I could've sworn there was something between you two," she mused. But Link shook his head. "So, you're not involved with anyone, then?" she asked.

Link shook his head again. "I'm sure headmaster Gaepora has been trying to get me to be with his daughter," he elaborated, "but...I don't know...I mean, we grew up together. Without any actual parents in the picture, she and her dad have kinda _become_ my family."

"So she's more like a sister, then?" Peatrice questioned, to which Link nodded.

Wondering at the slight easing of the girl's shoulders, as if something had been lifted off of them, he asked, "Is there something I should know?"

_That_ got a reaction. Peatrice's cheeks began to warm again, and she laughed nervously. Then she heard her inner voice saying, _Now's your chance! He's figuring it out, so you really need to just tell him! _So she took a deep breath. And then she answered: "Truth is, I think I've got it bad for you, honey. At first, all you were was just the one guy who actually visited the stand. And then we got talking, and…" her face pinkened, "...it just, sorta, happened. I doubt I stand much of a chance with you, though. I can't really hold a candle to most of the other girls up here. Heavens, I wish I didn't have this." She tapped the small, dark mole just off the left side of her nose as she said this.

Fighting a blush of his own, Link reached out, his right hand brushing against her left shoulder. "It doesn't take anything away," he felt compelled to reassure her. "It's different. And you're unique. I mean, sure, Zelda's supportive and gentle and has a face that could charm a Moblin. But she's got more of a sisterly charm for me. You're all those things too, and a bit quirky. To be honest, I kinda like that about you."

Both their cheeks were burning at this point, especially when they realized that he still had his hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb. And it was this which gave Peatrice the courage to ask, "So...you think you'd be willing to give _us_ a shot, cutie?" She gestured with her hand to indicate herself and Link as a hopeful smile began to pull at the corners of her mouth.

Link's response was immediate: "Good heavens yes! Peatrice, don't you know just how absolutely stunning you are?" His hand moved up from her shoulder to caress her cheek, a finger inadvertently brushing the aforementioned mole as he did so.

Peatrice could feel her pulse shoot up at the contact. She wasn't sure where she'd gotten the confidence to actually ask him out, but now that he was returning her affections, she felt a surge of it. "By the Three, darling," she giggled, "you certainly know how to make a girl feel special. How about I return the favor?" Her own right hand hurried to Link's face, tilting his chin up as she leaned in. She felt Link's hand move from her cheek to the back of her head, his other hand coming to rest on her side.

And then their lips pressed against each other. Both teens shuddered from the sensation. After a second or two, Link tilted his head just a bit to the side as Peatrice wrapped her free arm around him, drawing him in still further.

Fully two minutes they stayed like that, sharing kiss after heart-stopping kiss, their breath coming through their noses, their arms entwined around each other's forms. At long last, they pulled apart, panting. Several more seconds passed, then they pulled each other in again, this time only for a tight embrace, with Link's fingers caressing the back of his new girlfriend's neck.

Another twenty seconds. Then Peatrice whispered in Link's ear, "I have to get back. Wanna meet again tonight, sweetie?"

Link pressed his lips to the side of her neck. "You know I do," he whispered back.


End file.
